


Reversed

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Switched Roles, Vughead, jeronica week, reversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Veronica Lodge was the daughter of Riverdale's resident gang leaders, Hiram and Hermione Lodge. The three-person family ruled the South Side Serpents, a large gang of family who would do absolutely anything for each other, even if it meant putting themselves in harms way. Jughead Jones, however, was almost the complete opposite; he was a popular, beloved socialite who desperately tried to find people like him, someone he didn't have to pretend in front of. New York was getting old, and considering where his father came from, the two decided to move into the small town of Riverdale to work on his father's business, and to hopefully experience a whole different type of life with the fresh start. Apart, Veronica and Jughead were simply two people who were immensely unique. However, taking a closer look, you realize just how similar their lives mirrored one another's, almost like two sides of the same coin. It's funny, how life worked. It was almost as if fate planned every single detail and made everything work out perfectly for them to meet exactly as intended, something along the lines of similarities and cherishing the comfort they brought one another.





	Reversed

Jughead Jones and his father, FP, were well known. Veronica Lodge, however, was almost the exact opposite—her family was poor, living on the South Side of Riverdale as the current leaders of The South Side Serpents. No one fucked with Veronica, not until Jughead came back to Riverdale and wasn’t intimidated by the Serpent princess.

It was already a known, unstated fact not to mess with Veronica, because not only did her father have the entire South Side at his disposal, but she could handle her own, as well. The last time she had to prove her tough, bad-girl exterior was when Betty Cooper talked shit about her behind her back. After school that day, Betty went home with a broken nose, some slightly bent fingers, a couple of cracked ribs, and multiple bruises. Since then, it was a wise idea not to piss off the young Lodge and everybody mutually agreed.

However, because Jughead wasn’t aware of the rules, he didn’t care if he was in the presence of one of the most dangerous women in Riverdale—all he knew was that she was absolutely captivating, and he had to have her. If you were to ask him how he felt about Veronica, the notion was ineffable, he had no possible words that could describe her in a way that fit her correctly.

Veronica normally didn’t care for rich boys, not ever wanting to be accused of sleeping for money, but she found Jughead cute, and she hated herself for it. They were complete opposites, and Fangs had even compared the nonexistent romance to Romeo and Juliet. So, when the rich boy made it evident that he was going to be persistent with his advances, she fought with herself on whether to hate it, or enjoy the little game.

Jughead did everything he could to appease her—sending her pearls, buying her new shoes since here were beginning to wear out, and even sending her a couple of brand new, expensively cute dresses that he had sent directly to her place. Her father was furious when he found out, taking the boy’s actions as underlying, disgusting intentions. However, to top everything off, Jughead then, with his father’s consent, of course, bought the Whyte Wyrm, which brought everything to a halt.

“What the hell, Jughead?” Veronica seethed, the immoderate levels of anger she was feeling swirling throughout his body like a hard punch to his gut. He didn’t see what he had done wrong, not until Veronica set him in place. “You bought the Whyte Wyrm? Why?”

“Well, it looked like it needed a bit of fixing up,” Jughead replied innocently, his eyebrows creasing in full realization that she wasn’t happy—the opposite of what he wanted. “The deal hasn’t officially gone through yet, so I can take it back.”

“Then do that,” Veronica crossed her arms, gritting her teeth at the boy. “I can’t even… why would you do something so stupid? You have money, so I get that you don’t see what you truly did, but let me break it down for you.”

“Okay…”

“You have been trying to get with me for weeks. Yeah, it’s been nice. Weird, but I liked it, surprisingly,” Veronica voiced, sighing. “But buying someplace under us simply because it looked like a trashy bar… that place is practically our second home, our safe space, and you buying it up, a white boy who hasn’t known what it’s like to live like we do, makes everyone I know want to kill you.”

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know,” Jughead whispered. “I’ll cancel it. Don’t worry. I would never want to undermine you, or any of your friends.”

“Thank you. I’ll call off your bounty,” Veronica grinned, obviously kidding. However, Jughead didn’t notice her playful expression.

“… bounty? Oh, God. That guy, Sweet Pea, is going to be the one to kill me, isn’t he? He’s terrifying. He’s so protective of you, too.”

“Sweet Pea is one of my best friends,” Veronica chuckled. “And no, I was joking, Jughead. Calm down. Once I tell everyone that they have nothing to worry about, it’ll all blow over.”

“Oh. Thank God.”

“But you have to stop trying to help me, okay? It’s demeaning, and it does feel kind of good to be pampered, but it’s not who I am,” Veronica voiced. “Although, I will accept a date.”

Jughead cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. He noted the happy look on her face, glad that she was actually in this as much as he was. “A date? I don’t know where I would even take you. Riverdale is a mystery to me, to be honest.”

“Ask around,” Veronica licked her lips, a twitch of a smile dancing across her face. “Next date, we’re going to get shit faced drunk and see how you get along with my South Side buddies.”

“Oh… that’s… not petrifying at all,” Jughead gulped. “But, alright. I could use some chaotic fun in my life.”


End file.
